


a long awaited feeling

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Clit Stimulation, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Homestuck - Freeform, Kinktober 2020, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Watersports, Wordcount: 100-1.000, peeing, rosemary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2020: Day 24: OmorashiShe waited for her permission
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948873
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	a long awaited feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not into this kink myself so this was a bit of a challenge (but a fun one) to write. I hope I made it justice for the people with this kink!

She was lying on the bed, feeling how Kanaya’s hand was moving up her inner thigh, causing Rose to let out a moan as it seemed like her whole body shook. She had to quickly squeeze herself to not leak. She was full to the brink, almost painfully so, and she knew she needed to pee soon.

But Kanaya hadn’t given her permission yet and if she began, it would be really hard to stop. She imagined the warm liquid running down her legs, and focused on the feeling of fullness. It felt so good, it’s own kind of pleasure as it was painful and needy. A part of her told her to give up and let go off her muscles and let nature run its course, but she couldn’t. Not yet.

Even if this was the end game, the utmost release, it still felt so deliciously taboo. Even when she was so full so that her bladder couldn’t physically hold it any longer, it still took her time to finally get it out. It felt so wrong to let her pee be everywhere but the bathroom, but that’s what added the extra thrill. Like she was doing something forbidden.

Kanaya let her fingers slide against Rose’s vulva, and she bit her teeth and moaned at the touch. Sexual pleasure on top of feeling full was almost too much, and Kanaya knew it. She pressed her thumb against Rose’s clit hard and moved it in rough circles that to Rose just seemed to get faster and faster.

She cursed and did her best to contract everything, but felt how a few drops of pee managed to sneak out, covering her sex before staining the bed.

“Too much?” Kanaya asked, and Rose nodded. “I hadn’t even given you permission yet. You look quite cute when you struggle to keep it in though.”

Rose just let out a moan as an answer, and Kanaya nodded.

“Fine, you can go. And remember that you can soak the bed as much as you want, the wetting mattress is under the sheets.”

Hearing Kanaya say those words was like a bliss to the human. She was finally allowed to go and knew she would enjoy every second of it. She took a few breaths, appreciating the last few seconds of utter fullness and desperate need, and then loosed up her muscles, allowing herself to let go. It took a few seconds, her desperate body still unsure over being on the bed, she had to force herself. At first it was only a light trickle, but she felt the warmth grow on her legs and could only imagine the stain growing on the bed. A calm before the storm.

It felt great.

The tiny little stream quickly grew in intensity, and soon the action was no longer voluntary. Even if she wanted, she could no longer stop herself as the hot liquid quickly made itself out of her, emptying her bladder. It was like pure ecstasy for her, as she heard the almost non existing sound of the urine hitting the sheets while her bladder got less and less full. All while Kanaya stood over here with a smile on her face.

Soon the flow began to slow down, and before she knew it, everything was out, leaving Rose left with an empty bladder in a bed filled with her own pee. Her legs felt warm and sticky, and the urine on the bed was already beginning to cool. It felt great, like being in an afterglow.

Kanaya leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss.

  
“You did so good my dear. Now, how about you hop into the shower while I deal with the bed?”

“That’s a good suggestion, thanks Kanaya.”


End file.
